The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly, to a concealed bearing hinge.
As is well known, it is desirable to provide hinges with bearings between the knuckles to reduce wear and to improve the pivotal action, thus enhancing the overall durability. To enable the effective use of bearing elements seated and between the adjacent knuckles, it is desirable that the vertical spacing between the knuckles be established to fairly close tolerances during the machining operation, and also that the diameter and axial length of counterbores seating bushings be machined quite precisely. If this is not done, the knuckles may interfit too loosely, and the bearing elements may not function effectively.
Moreover, it is desirable that the appearance of the barrel not be broken by the axial dimension of synthetic resin thrust bearing elements.
Less expensive hinges are generally fabricated from steel, and the leaves are electroplated prior to assembly. Assembling the electroplated components can lead to their being marred.
To reduce the cost of manufacturing electroplated hinges, it has been proposed that they be assembled and then electroplated. Doing so requires not only the appropriate selection of the materials but also a configuration of parts so that the electroplating solution and rinse water will not be retained in the assembled barrel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hinge which includes bearings which are substantially concealed.
It is also an object to provide such a hinge that permits greater tolerance in machining of the knuckles.
Another object is to provide such a hinge which may be assembled readily and economically.
A still further object is to provide such a hinge which is configured to permit electroplating of the hinge after it has been assembled.